Sailor Moon Eternal Stars 4
by ASP1
Summary: Yaten is going home, Setsuna has a date with someone, where is Sailor Blue?


First Maker, Second Fighter, Theird Healer............. My planet. It will fall. I need to tell Yaten. But what about my childern. Louse and Shahna. Will they under stand who Yaten is. If they live. I hope they live. Dairey I'm afraid that this is the last time I will write in you. For I will no longer be living.  
  
But if this Dairey servives. And if Yaten finds it. Then she will know her real past. I know one day she will find her real faimly. I am not the real blood line of this plant. Neither is Lou, Louse, and Shahna.  
  
But Yaten is. She will find out one day. Good Bye Dairey for this is the end of this plant.  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alanaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
Lou Maker and Fighter have fallen.said Alana.  
  
'We are next'. said Lou.  
  
Yes.  
  
'Who is doing this.'  
  
I dont know.  
  
Just then the ground shook.  
  
Where's the childern. Yell Alana.  
  
The garden. Yelled Lou.  
  
In the garden three childern were playing.  
  
Louse, Shana where are you. said a five year old girl.  
  
They were playing a game.  
  
I know where you are. Louse your in the bushes, and Shana is in the tree. she said  
  
'Yaten I said you cant do that.' Said Louse.  
  
Well sorry. said Yaten.  
  
"Yaten."said Shahna." How come you have powers and Louse dosent."  
  
I dont know.  
  
' That is starnge.Yaten can you chanel it.'  
  
What do you mean.  
  
'I mean can you use it anytime you want.'  
  
Sometimes I can.  
  
Just then the ground shook.  
  
What was that.Said Yaten  
  
Lou, Yaten, Shanna.yelled thier mother.  
  
Mom.said Lou and Yaten.  
  
Mommy.said Shanna.  
  
Just then a light flue through the air and hit Shanna.  
  
Shanna.Yaten Yelled.  
  
No Shanna.cryid Alana.  
  
Shanna was gone all that was left was a little toy.  
  
SHANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Said Queen Alana.  
  
Mom dad.  
  
Louse, Yaten dont move.said Alana.  
  
Alana.said Lou  
  
Lou. Look out.  
  
Just then a bollt came and struck at Lou's feet. He fliped.  
  
Dad, Louse and Yaten yelled.  
  
Louse stated to run to his father.  
  
No Louse stay there. yelled Alana.  
  
Louse ran to his father helping him up. Just then a bolt of lightnig came and hit them.  
  
Daddy, Lousis. yealed Yaten.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alana just got to her dauter. She picked her up then ran the other way. She knew they were dead.  
  
Mommy, what about daddy and Lousis.said Yaten. she knew the anwser but wished she was wrong.  
  
There gone. THERE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Seiya was driving Yaten home.  
  
So.....Seiya what were you and the docter talking about "kill him".  
  
Seiya got a little surpize from that. O No did he hear me??????  
  
What do you mean. said Seiya putting on his best lieing face.  
  
I guess you worn't lieing.  
  
WOW! Yaten didnt now I was lieing. COOL.  
  
Well were here.  
  
Good.  
  
They got out of the car and walked to the appartment.  
  
Taiki wont be here today for a wile.  
  
Why.  
  
Trying to find that dam Sailor Blue.  
  
They were at the door. Seiya put the key in the lock.  
  
Inside the room.  
  
There here stay quiet.said a soft voice.  
  
They went in. Seiya trund on the lights.  
  
SURPIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome back Yaten.  
  
COOL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Do you like it. said Usagi  
  
Yeah. You guys planed this in one day.  
  
Yep.said Mokoto.  
  
Haruka and the others didn't come today. There looking for Sailor Blue. said Ami.  
  
So are you alright Yaten. said Minako.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
Hey Ami, your mom told me to say hi.said Seiya  
  
I knew she would say that.  
  
Yeah and said to say hi to Taiki too. he said.  
  
She did?  
  
Yeah and she said other things to which if I say them will parably make Ami emmbaesde or mad.  
  
What is it. said Rei  
  
Yeah, we want to know. said Mokoto.  
  
Comeon spill.said Usagi.  
  
Seiya saw Ami in behind the girls. She was a little mad. Then he saw Taiki. He was looking like he had a devius plan. Seiya was thinking "if I tell I could get in more trouble then I barrgen for."  
  
Sorry I forgot.  
  
You what. Yelled the girls.  
  
Lets start the party aleardy.said Kummiu. She got the girls to stop yelling at Seiya,  
  
Yeah lets eat I'm hunggy. said Uasgi  
  
You are alwayas hunggy meatball head.said Rei  
  
Here we go again. said Mokoto.  
  
Everyone laught.  
  
Knok Knok.  
  
Coming. Said Seiya.  
  
Seiya opened the door, what he saw almost gave him a heartattack. He flew a crossed the room so fast everyone was shocked.  
  
Seiya, what's wrong with you. said Minako.  
  
Seiya all wight and everything said. "ITS GALAXIA!!!! AND HER ANIMATES!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in that room, exepted for Usagi and a very clueless Chibiusa, went pail.  
  
WHAT!!!!!! everyone yelled.  
  
You guys cool it ok. Remember she's good now. said Usagi.  
  
She is right about that. said Galaxia.  
  
Seiya still getting over his scare started to calm down.  
  
I see you guys haven't changed. Said Lead Crow pointing to the Three Lights.  
  
And what the hell is that saposed to mean. Said Yaten.  
  
Yaten be careful with your langauge we have a little girl in here. Said Minako  
  
Well can we come in. We are getting tired of standing out here you know. Said Alunimum Siren.  
  
It depends if your good.  
  
Seiya weres your manners. Said Kukkuy.  
  
Of corse you can come in. Said Taiki.  
  
Taiki!!!!!!! Groned Seiya and Yaten.  
  
Aw come on you two cant you forgive and forget. Said an eritated Rei.  
  
NO. They almost killed us. Said Seiya.  
  
And I dought they like us. said Yaten.  
  
Are these two Baka's listening to any of the words that are comeing out of their mouth? said Iron Mouse.  
  
Cant we all just get along. Said Kitty. O by the way whats the party for.  
  
Yaten got hurt by a Shenshi trying to kill Minako. Said Chibusa.  
  
O, and who might this be. said Galexia.  
  
I'm Usagi, but you can call me Chibiusa.  
  
O, she is so cute and adorable. Said Iron Mouse.  
  
What are your names. Said Chibiusa.  
  
I'm Galaxia, but you can call me Laxia.  
  
I'm Lead Crow, Call me Lea.  
  
I am Iron Mouse, you can call me Irin.  
  
I'm Alumin Seiren, but call me Sei, K.  
  
I'm Naoko, call me Kitty, Meow.  
  
Well then nice to meet you. said Chibiusa.  
  
Same here. Said the 5 woman.  
  
How do you now Usagi and everyone.  
  
You could say we were enemys once. said Lexia. So why was Minako attacked, and by who.  
  
Some one named Sailor Blue. Said Motoko.  
  
We don't know what she was after but we're looking up on that. And Haruka was attacked to. Said Ami.  
  
She was! By the way were are the Outers.said Sei.  
  
Looking for her now. Said Luna.  
  
  
  
Komo Park.~~~~~ Komo Park is not real to my knowleage.  
  
Do you have a clue were this Sailor Blue could be. Said a very upset Setsuna over a cell phone.  
  
No we dont know either. said Michure on the other side of the cell.  
  
I've be looking since 6 in the morning and it is now 8 in the after noon and Hotaru is getting tired, and so am I as a matter of Fact. she said trying to calm herself down.  
  
Alright, alright you two go on home, Haruka and I will keep looking for a little longer, than come home ok.  
  
Fine with me. she said rudly.  
  
Setsuna why are you so mad.  
  
I have a date today at 9.  
  
About time you've got one. said Mechure in a happy tone. What's he like?  
  
I don't know, I signed up for thoses blined date programs.  
  
I'd fell sorry for you if you got some old man or a nerdy guy.  
  
Nice for the incouragement Mechure.  
  
Anytime, well get Hotaur home well be there at 8:30 k.  
  
Alright, Becareful Bye.  
  
You too, Bye.  
  
So did they find anything yet? said a very sleepy Hotaru.  
  
No, not yet, but were going home.  
  
Goody. Can we have some ice cream when we get home.  
  
Sure, but I can only have a little.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I'm going on a date.  
  
Realy, what's he like.  
  
Setsuna smiled. I don't know yet.  
  
  
  
Tokyo Tower  
  
Well theres nothing wrong here. Lets go home ok Haruka.  
  
Michure you've been so eager to go home what is it.  
  
Setsuna's going on a date. I want to help her get dressed up. she said with stars in here eyes.  
  
The poor guy is gunna laught his heart out when he see's the dress you put on her.  
  
Haruka. said a very tricked of Michure. No treat tonight.  
  
What!!!! Lets go home. I'm bored anywhy.  
  
It was going to be a long ride home for Haruka because Michure wasn't going to let this subject drop.  
  
Next time: Setsuna's date is a shoker(to some of you any why) Hotaru's having a nightmare, Chibiusa is warnd of danger, Sailor Red apears, and Mamoru reaturns.  
  
Names for the Animates and Galaxia are made up, not real names. I dont own Sailor Moon. Please Reivew my storys. 


End file.
